Rammus/Background
|render = |gender = Male |race = Armordillo (Sentient) |birthplace = Shurima |residence = Unknown (Of no fixed abode) |occupation = |faction = Independent |allies = |friends = Blitzcrank |rivals = Twitch |related = Shurima Ascension }} The mysteries that surround Rammus are numerous. How did a simple creature of the desert suddenly become able to reason? How did he craft his vaunted suit of armor? What is he searching for as he crosses the Shurima Desert? One thing is for certain: trying to stop the inexorable Rammus is a fool's mission. Lore Main= (To be updated...) Quotes ;Upon selection * ;Movement/attacking * * * * * * ;Taunt ''Rammus says nothing, merely raising his arms in triumph. ;Laugh Rammus puts his arms on his belly and mimics laughs but makes no sound. Co-op vs. AI Responses Match start *"Ok!" Player team victory *"GG!" Player team defeat *"Ok!" Development * Rammus was prototyped by Ezreal and finished in design by Coronach. Rammus Ninja.jpg|Ninja Rammus concept (by Riot Artist The-Bravo-Ray) RammusSquare_Beta.jpg|Rammus Beta icon Previous Lore Hide= |-| Old lore= Ravaged by Rune Wars long past, the lands south of the Great Barrier are wrecked by chaotic magical storms, leaving the grasp of nature's rule tenuous at best. While abnormal flora or fauna are the norm rather than the exception in these ruined areas, perhaps none is more curious than the case of Rammus. While no one is entirely certain why an armadillo from the Shurima Desert crossed the Kumungu Jungle into the Plague Jungles, Rammus made just such a journey. There, amongst the twisted vines and festering rot, he came across an oddity - a healthy evergreen hedge maze, stretching as far as the eye could see. As he explored the maze, something compelled him towards its center - a light, a presence of some kind. As he drew closer, the light surged, blinding him and knocking him unconscious. When he awoke, Rammus' whole world had changed. The maze had vanished and he felt truly cognizant for the first time in his otherwise unremarkable life. As his predicament dawned on him, Rammus had a moment of panic. As he trembled, the earth around him began to shake, the intensity increasing until he managed to steady himself. As the quake receded, Rammus arose and left the Plague Jungles in search of others like him. His search brought him across all the lands south of the Great Barrier, but everywhere he went, he was unique. The hardships of this sojourn inspired him to craft the suit of armor that would earn him the title of Armordillo. Rammus's quest eventually drew him to the only place where a sentient armadillo is less than confounding - the League of Legends. , after first meeting Rammus}} Previous Abilities Hide= |-| Show= Inspiration.png|Inspiration Puncturing Taunt unused.png|Unused Puncturing Taunt Icon Tremors unused.png|Unused Tremors Icon Patch history ** Cost reduced to 60/65/70/75/80 mana from 70/80/90/100/110 mana. ** New ability icons. V4.20: * ** Cooldown increased to seconds from 10 at all ranks. * ** Armor reduction reduced to from . V4.17: * and ** The effects of Rammus' stances will now persist for 1 second after he changes the stance, instead of being removed instantly. V4.16: * General ** New lore. V4.5: * Stats ** Base armor increased to 25 from 21. V3.15: * ** Can no longer be re-activated to end the effects early (the cooldown begins on-cast, as always). Using will still end the effects early. * ** Duration changed to seconds from . ** Mana cost reduced to 50 at all ranks from . * ** Mana cost reduced to 100 at all ranks from 120 at all ranks. V3.13: * Texture upgrade (a soft-visual upgrade). V3.7: * ** Can no longer target minions. V1.0.0.152: * Stats ** Base movement speed increased to 335 from 310. ** Base armor increased to 25 from 21. ** Base health regen increased to 8 per 5 seconds from 6. V1.0.0.144: * Stats ** Magic resist per level increased to 1.25 from 0. V1.0.0.142: * ** Mana cost reduced to 70/80/90/100/110 from 80/90/100/110/120. ** Reduced the spell casting time and movement delay after collision. * ** Mana cost reduced to 40 from 50. V1.0.0.136: * Stats ** Base armor reduced to 20.8 from 24.8. ** Base attack damage reduced to 53.5 from 58.8. * Right clicking while using will now move you close enough to hit the target. V1.0.0.134: * ** Armor and magic resist values reduced to 40/60/80/100/120 from 50/75/100/125/150. V1.0.0.133: * Minor tweak to Rammus' dance to actually rotate around his center axis when on his back. V1.0.0.132: * ** Duration reduced to 7 seconds from 8. ** Initial bonus movement speed increased to 30% from 25%. * ** Damage return reduced to 15/25/35/45/55 from 20/30/40/50/60. V1.0.0.126: * Fixed a bug where recommended items would not display for Rammus. V1.0.0.125: * Stats ** Attack damage per level increased to 3.5 from 2.75 * Rammus can now immediately switch between and . * ** Magic damage return changed to 20/30/40/50/60 from 22/26/32/38/46. ** Cast time removed. ** Now correctly displays the armor amount in the tooltip when is active. V1.0.0.120: * ** Fixed a bug where it had an ability power ratio. V1.0.0.111: * Updated tooltips. * ** Speed reduced by about 15%. V1.0.0.110: * ** Slow reduced to 20/25/30/35/40% from 28/36/44/52/60%. ** Slow duration reduced to 3 seconds from 4. * ** Cooldown increased to 12 seconds from 9. V1.0.0.109: * ** Cooldown increased to 12 seconds from 9. (change not implemented) V1.0.0.105: * ** Fixed a bug where the taunt particle sometimes played on targets that blocked the taunt. V1.0.0.104: * ** Reduced the base damage return to 22/28/34/40/46 from 26/32/38/44/50. ** Fixed a bug where the tooltip was not displaying the proper bonus damage return. V1.0.0.103: * Stats ** Movement speed increased to 310 from 305. ** Base mana regen per 5 seconds increased to 4.5 from 3.75. * cooldown reduced to 10 from 11. * ** Cooldown reduced to 14 seconds from 15. ** Now scales on 10% of Rammus's total armor. * ** Mana cost reduced to 50/60/70/80/90 from 50/65/80/95/110. ** Fixed several bugs with it to make it more responsive. V1.0.0.101: * ** Can now be cancelled. V1.0.0.100: * ** Fixed a bug causing the sound to continue after Rammus hit his target. * Fixed timing issues with basic attacks. V1.0.0.87: * ** Fixed a bug where it could occasionally deal double damage. V1.0.0.86: * Stats: ** Attack range increased to 125 from 100. ** Mana regeneration per 5 seconds per level increased to .3 from .25. * ** Cooldown reduced to 11 seconds from 12. * ** Cooldown reduced to 15 seconds from 18. ** Mana cost changed to 50 at all ranks from 40/50/60/70/80. * ** Mana cost changed to 120 at all ranks from 100/150/200. V1.0.0.83: * Stats ** Base mana regen per 5 seconds increased to 3.75 from 2.5. * mana cost reduced to 80/90/100/110/120 from 90/100/110/120/130. * mana cost reduced to 50/65/80/95/110 from 50/70/90/110/130. V1.0.0.82: * Fixed a bug in which Rammus' movement speed was slightly too slow during and . * Tweaked autoattack animation timing. * ** Now ramps up in pitch to match Rammus' increased speed. V1.0.0.81: * ** Now displays the "Taunted!" pop up text for enemies. V1.0.0.61: * ** Fixed an issue that would cause it to be removed by and . V1.0.0.52: * Stats ** Base health increased to 420 from 400. ** Health per level increased to 86 from 76. * ** Damage increased to 65/130/195 from 55/110/165. V0.9.25.24: * ** Made it easier to hit immobile targets. V0.9.22.16: * ** Gave it a 1 sec cooldown upon casting. ** Slow modified to 28/36/44/52/60% from 40/45/50/55/60%. ** Mana cost modified to 90/100/110/120/130 from 80/95/110/125/140. ** Updated tooltip to not say it stuns (since it doesn't). V0.9.22.15: * Stats ** Base health reduced to 400 from 430. ** Increased movement speed to 305 from 300. * ** Armor/magic resist modified to 50/75/100/125/150 from 40/80/120/160/200. ** Damage return increased to 26/32/38/44/50 from 24/30/36/42/48. * ** Armor reduction increased to 10/15/20/25/30 from 6/12/18/24/30. * ** Damage per second reduced to 55/110/165 from 64/128/192. V0.8.22.115: * ** Armor/magic resist reduced to 40/80/120/160/200 from 50/100/150/200/250. V0.8.21.110: * Updated recommended items. * Stats ** Base health increased to 430 from 394. ** Health per level increased to 76 from 70. * ** Fixed a bug which caused it to be removed with Guardian Angel. * ** Added magic resist equal to the bonus armor. ** Damage return increased to 24/30/36/42/48 from 16/20/24/28/32. * ** Lowered detonation distance with minions, increased detonation distance with champions. ** Can now be toggled off. ** Is now instant cast. ** Increased acceleration to .25 from .2. ** Mana cost reduced to 80/95/110/125/140 from 85/105/125/145/160. * ** Ability power ratio increased to .3 from .2. ** Mana cost reduced to 100/150/200 from 150/200/250. July 10, 2009 Patch: Added. * (Innate) ** Rammus converts 25% of his armor into damage. * (Q) ** Rammus rolls into a ball accelerating towards his foes. Upon impact, he deals magic damage to nearby foes, knocking them back and slowing them. * (W) ** For a short duration, Rammus goes into a defensive stance resulting in massively increased armor and reflective damage to attackers. * (E) ** Because his foes are often in the habit of running away, Rammus has developed the means with which to force them to attack him for a short duration, and reduces their armor for the duration. * (Ultimate) ** The earth shatters beneath Rammus dealing damage per second to nearby units and structures }} cs:Rammus/Příběh de:Rammus/Background fr:Rammus/Historique pl:Rammus/historia sk:Rammus/Background Category:Champion backgrounds Category:Independent